On The Quidditch Pitch
by Fred2gen
Summary: Lily has finally done it. She got James to leave her, and the whole entirety of Hogwarts alone. His despair is contagious. It is up to Lily to bring back happiness to the school.


Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot. Lily and James are 100 J.K. Rowling's. If I owned them the story would have been different.

"Why can't you just leave me the hell alone, Potter? You're such a prat. I can't wait till this year is over; then I'll never have to see your bloody face again." Lily shouted at the annoying boy, who, for the fourth time that morning, had asked her out. She watched as the lights in his eyes turned off. A pain jumped inside her throat, she couldn't bring herself to apologize, but then again, she didn't want to.

"Fine Evans, as you wish. I'll leave you alone, forever." James said before he walked off. The whole incident had occurred in the Entrance Hall, students from all ages were watching the 'couple' bicker it out. The beginning was nothing new, though the way it ended, was unlike any time before. Lily had never said anything about getting out of the school, and James' eyes had never gone cold.

The Marauders and Lily's friends looked on in disbelief. Had anyone every told them it would end like this they would have laughed till their sides split. Everybody knew how it would end. Lily would have a ring, and James would be undeniable the happiest man in the world. Somehow James had given up.

The next few weeks the statistics of pranks had hit an all time low, and along with it came a deepening depression. Lily was glad to be done with the annoying Potter, but she missed the joy of Hogwarts. She had been the reason for that joy for the last six years, but now, it was gone. Again she was the reason.

Lily didn't know what to do. Every day she went into the common room she would watch James run from it. His friends still hurt, and she could see threw them that he did too. Oh, how she wished she could take back everything she ever said to him. She knew she was the girl for him.

She knew it before any of the rumors of them secretly getting married had ever happened. She also knew she couldn't stand how he treated people, or his arrogance. She didn't know how to fix this mess she had created. The depression level was lower than the time she had refused to go to the Yule Ball in fourth year with him. She thought it unlikely to hit harder than that. She had to do something, and she had to do it now.

One morning, about a month and a half after, The Incident, Lily walked thru the portrait hole. She completely ignored the comments thrown at her as she marched over to the Marauders. "Where is he? I don't want anybody playing dumb" She said throwing Sirius a furious glance.

"He went to the Quidditch pitch or something. If I were you though, I wouldn't go near him." Sirius retaliated. She thanked him as she exited the room. She still hadn't decided what she was going to do when she got to him. She did know now after all this time she couldn't deny the truth, to her or to James. She was in love with the boy.

When she reached the quidditch pitch she saw a small dot in the air. "James Potter, get down here," she shouted towards the boy. It flew right above her hovering for a moment. Then without warning it came closer and closer to her. She jumped out of the way, afraid it would hit her. When James had finally reached the ground she grabbed his collar and pulled him close.

"Look, if I never saw you after graduation, I don't know what I'd do. I do know though I wouldn't be happy about it. I know what _you_ think I think about you. I know what the entire school thinks I think about you. You, none of you, have the slightest idea. Nobody does. Everybody thinks I hate you. You want to know the truth?" She asked before she finished pulling him the remaining distance to her lips.

As she kissed him James dropped his broom so he could pull her close to him. He wrapped his arms around her waist, and lifted her off the ground. Lily, in response, wrapped her arms around his neck.

In her second year she knew that when James played quidditch, she was the happiest girl around. He had always thought of winning the game, not for himself, but for her. On the quidditch pitch she had first fallen in love with James. Now, five years later, she had her first kiss with him, on their quidditch pitch.


End file.
